Court Clothes
by unicorn1111
Summary: OMG, Jane has knees! A slightly different one-shot take on that infamous skirt. Number 2 in a series of linked one shots. Follows Telling Angela


My Muse has been a fickle mistress lately, inspiration has been hard to come by as I am having trouble focusing since the accident.

Till I return to her favour I am posting some singles that I have had on file for a while, hopefully she will smile on me and return my inspiration.

 **You always look nice in your court clothes...**

Jane Rizzoli sighed, her feet were killing her and she'd had a long and draining morning in court today, testifying to the guilt of yet another particularly despicable scumbag. Hopefully, between Maura's testimony and forensic evidence on one hand and her own work in tracking down the suspect and identifying both motive and opportunity, they'd put him away for the rest of his life.

She turned out of the elevator towards the Homicide bullpen, frowning as she caught two uniformed officers who really should have known better eyeing her off a little too obviously. Tossing them a dark scowl she inwardly smiled as they suddenly straightened up and found somewhere else to be. It happened every time she had to go to court, even more so now she was dressing in what Maura described as 'court-appropriate' clothes.

Jane could still hear her friend's voice, tinged with dismay and a touch of horror at the thought that Jane testified in the same practical suits she normally worked in, right before she started spouting off all sorts of studies and statistics; how what people wore influenced how others received the messages being delivered, the age demographic of many mostly-male judges and how deplorably sexist many of them were, requiring Jane to dress 'appropriately' as her friend put it, to make sure the judge was listening to her evidence, not frowning at her normal clothes.

Maura had even threatened to call their friend Alex and get her advice, given her experience dealing with judges and their prejudices. Knowing Alex would back up anything Maura said just on general principles; Jane had waved Maura's suggestion off and, with a weary sigh, acquiesced.

By the time they'd finished the surprisingly tasty (not that Jane would ever admit it) vegetarian lunch they were having, Jane had been worn down to the point that she'd kinda, sorta, maybe agreed to let Maura help her pick out some more court-appropriate, sexist judge-friendly wear. She'd shaken her head at how easily she'd caved when faced with those puppy dog eyes and that pout or how much she'd loved seeing the light in Maura's eyes, that gorgeous smile that lit up the room and her friend's little shoulder shimmy of happiness when she'd agreed.

 _'Damn it, I swear that woman has some kinda magic'_ Jane grumbled to herself. _'You'd think it'd stop working on me over time, but nope...'_

So now she found herself walking through BPD headquarters in a tailored pencil skirt, matching tailored jacket and a white silk blouse, even as she felt her toes complaining about their confinement in these ridiculously high heeled shoes. It hadn't helped that Maura had sent Alex shots of Jane wearing the suit in the shop and they'd immediately gotten the Cabot seal of approval. Liv on the other hand had just teased her unmercifully ever since.

"Good morning Jane" She turned at the warm voice, automatically smiling as she did to find her best friend standing there, looking amazing as always in some designer dress that cost more than Jane made in a month, standing in a set of shoes that probably cost another month's rent.

"Hi Maura" Jane was a detective, used to picking up clues from the smallest of evidence, so she didn't miss how tawny gold-flecked eyes ran over her body, taking in the clothing with obvious approval, before a tiny flash of tongue appeared, moistening her friend's lips.

"You look very nice Jane, I told you that particular suit would look wonderful when tailored to your athletic build and I am sure you will agree, it does" Jane smiled down into Maura's gaze, in her unfamiliar three-inch heels she towered over her friend, even in the five-inch heeled toe torture devices Maura was wearing.

"Thanks Maura" Maura's eyes flitted over the detective's body for a long moment.

"I like the way it emphasises your shoulders" Jane smiled a little and took a step closer.

"Really?" Maura's smile widened, even as she looked up into her friend's eyes.

"Oh yes, I also appreciate the way those heels bring out the best in your legs" Jane rolled her eyes.

"Far be it for me not to highlight my legs to your satisfaction" Jane watched as her friend's smile widened even more, reflected in her eyes as Maura chuckled. All the discomfort, the sore feet, the cops sneaking a peek at her when they could, the snarky comments from Frost about her actually having knees, all of it should make her toss the outfit into the far back corner of her closet, never to see the light of day, but that smile... Jane shook her head.

Who was she kidding, she knew a few people called Maura the 'Jane whisperer', only her friend could get her to do some of the things they'd done together; be uncomfortable for a bit just to make Maura happy? Well that was a choice she'd made a long time ago and never really regretted. He friend leaned in, a little close and pitched her voice just low enough that no one else could hear her.

"In fact I like what I see so much, I think you deserve a reward" Jane couldn't help it, a slow, slightly wolfish grin appearing.

"What sort of reward?"

"I was thinking I could make you something fattening and unhealthy for dinner"

Jane's smile dimmed slightly at the news, not that she didn't appreciate Maura's cooking, seriously the woman could have her own cooking show, her food was honestly that good, but still...it wasn't exactly the reward she'd been hoping for. Reading her expression Maura smiled a little teasingly up at her then spoke, her voice dropping even lower.

"And afterwards we could work off those extra pounds as we feed other...appetites" Jane's smile exploded at her girlfriend's words and that voice, dripping with suggestion, drawing an equally happy one from Maura. Jane let her own voice drop in register, aware of the effect it had on her girlfriend.

"I'm holding you to that Maur" Jane desperately wanted to lean in and kiss her but they had a strict 'not at work in public' policy, something they'd both agreed to, though Jane had amended the original 'not at work' policy when the opportunity for a heated make out session late one evening in Maura's office had presented itself.

Unfortunately a public corridor on the homicide floor was way too 'public' so instead Jane took a step backwards, reluctantly gesturing back behind her towards the Homicide bullpen. "I've gotta go, we've got another case Doctor Isles, in case you've forgotten" Maura nodded slowly, her eyes lingering on her lover's long, strong legs in appreciation and a little hunger.

"Of course not Jane, I was just…distracted" Jane took in the even white teeth around a plump lower lip and smiled, a little hungrily.

"In a good way I hope?" Maura's smile was dazzlingly happy.

"Oh yes, a very good way" Maura took a step back and turned, strolling away down the corridor towards the elevators, before turning to throw a sultry glance over her shoulder.

"Don't be late Jane, we have a feast to look forward to and I'm feeling hungry" Maura smiled demurely, an effect completely spoiled by the hungry gleam in her eye, something Jane could completely understand. "After all, you know how much I enjoy my food" With that Maura turned and sauntered away, adding an extra sway to her hips as she did.

Maura knew it wasn't necessary to look back to see the effect that was having on Jane, she knew all the buttons to press on her lover; all things considered they should be looking at a rather long and enjoyably busy night.

Left standing there, watching her lover walk away with that sexy swagger Jane knew was just for her, she found her body tingling in anticipation for the night to come, before a thought came to her, ' _If that's the result I get, maybe I should wear these clothes a bit more often_ '.

Shaking her head Jane turned and went back on her way, already looking forward to the evening

 **A/N** I thought I'd get back into posting with something light and fluffy I had sitting almost finished for some time now. Timeline is pretty much anywhere prior to season 5.

If I was trying to place it somewhere in the Intersecting Lines verse I'd say it takes place about a month or so after 'Hearts on the Shopping Block', when Jane and Maura and Alex and Olivia first got together. Jane's living at Maura's but almost no one knows yet, hence their 'not at work' in public rule.


End file.
